Algernon E. Skinner (1867-1943)
Port Orange, New York |Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings =Abner J. Skinner (1857-1929) Robert W. Skinner (1859-?) Flora M. Skinner (1867-1934) Grace Estelle Skinner (1870-1934) Clarence V. Skinner (1877-1902) |Death = Jersey City, New Jersey |Burial = |Father =James C. Skinner (1836-1906) |Mother =Esther Amelia Snelling (1840-1906) |Spouse =Mary Caufield (1875-?) |Marriage = |Children =Hattie Skinner (1894-after1930) George Skinner (1895-1982) Mary Skinner (1898-after1900) Winifred Skinner (1899-1993) Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) Robert Skinner II (1904-c1942) |2nd Spouse =Nora Belle Piatt (1874-1955) |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Algernon E. Skinner (1867-1943) aka Algie Skinner. He was a farmer who later worked for the Erie Railroad on the Port Jervis, New York to Jersey City, New Jersey line as a fireman in 1900. He died of gangrene induced by his type II diabetes. (b. June 09, 1867, Port Orange, Orange County, New York, USA - d. December 02, 1943, 9 Hancock Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Parents *James Cyrus Skinner (1836-1906) of New York *Esther Amelia Snelling (1840-1906) of England Birth Algernon was born on June 09, 1867 in Port Orange, Orange County, New York according to his death certificate, but the 1900 US Census lists his birth as "December 1867". Siblings *Abner J. Skinner (1857-1929) who married Sarah M. Pond (1863-1895). *Robert W. Skinner (1859-?) who married Eliza X. *Flora M. Skinner (1867-1934) who married William Handrim. *Grace Estelle Skinner (1870-1934) who married Frederick Jacob Balmos (1867-1932). *Clarence V. Skinner (1877-1902) who never married. First marriage Algernon married Mary Canfield (1875-?) aka Mamie Canfield, on June 23, 1890 in Manhattan. Their certificate was number "7786". He was listed as "Algie Skinner" and she was listed as "Mamie Canfield". Children *Henrietta Skinner (1894-after1930) aka Hattie Skinner, who was institutionalized for insanity. *George Skinner (1894-1982) who never married. *Mary Skinner (1894-after1900). *Winifred Skinner (1899-1993) aka Minnie Skinner, who married George Francis McManus I (1896-1989). *Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) aka Flossie Skinner, who married Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) aka Gene Freudenberg *Robert Skinner II (1904-c1942) who may have died of syphilis Second marriage After Mary Caufield's death Algernon married Nora Belle Piatt (1874-1955) aka Belle Piatt. Occupation Algernon was a farmer and worked for the Erie Railroad which ran from Port Jervis, Orange County, New York to Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey. Deerpark, New York In 1880 Algernon was living at his parent's home in Deerpark, Orange County, New York, and his father was working for the Erie Railroad as a fireman. Jersey City, New Jersey In 1891 Algernon was living at 60 Carlton Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey and he appears in the city directory. By 1892 he had moved to 137 Carlton Avenue. In 1893 he was living at 10 Stagg Street and he was still living there in 1900 when he was working as a locomotive fireman. He is listed on the 1900 census as "Albert Skinner" and his birth is given as "December 1867". Watchman In 1930 he was living at 134 Beacon Avenue, and working as a watchman at a factory. He was living in the same home as George Francis McManus (1896-1989) his son-in-law; and Winifred Skinner (1899-1993). His wife was listed as "Bella Skinner" and he was listed as "Algie Skinner". Death He died in 1943 of gangrene caused by his diabetes. At the time he was living at 9 Hancock Avenue in Jersey City with the family of Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980). Otto Mack handled the funeral. Burial He was buried on December 06, 1943 in Hillside Cemetery in Lyndhurst, New Jersey with his second wife, Nora. Funeral notice His obituary appeared in the Jersey Journal on December 06, 1943 and it reads as follows: Algernon Skinner, 78 of 9 Hancock Avenue, died of gangrene in a leg Thursday at the Medical Center, where he had been a patient since November 7. The funeral was to be held today. He was born at Port Orange, New York, where he had been a farmer until his retirement 20 years ago, when he moved to Jersey City. Mr. Skinner is survived by his wife, Mrs. Nora Skinner (Piatt); his sons, George and Robert Skinner; his daughters Mrs. Winifred McManus and Mrs. Florence Freudenberg, and a stepdaughter, Mrs. Nora Freudenberg. Uncompleted tasks His date of birth comes from the funeral home. His birth, marriage, and death certificates have not been ordered from the archives as of this writing. Memories about Algernon Skinner *Sally Swanson writes on March 13, 2008: As you probably know, Algernon and Abner J. Skinner are brothers. Abner J. and his second wife Harriet Romer Mauderville are buried in Laurel Grove Cemetery, Port Jervis, New York. Also, one son, James A. Skinner is buried there. First wife of Abner J. was Sarah M. Pond who died in 1895 in Middletown, Orange County, New York on Stage Farm. I have been unable to trace Sarah, but I am working on it. My grandmother is a daughter of Abner J. and Sarah M. Pond Skinner and married George Roy Fear in Montclair, New Jersey and moved to California in the early 1920's. External links *Algernon Skinner (1867-1943) at Findagrave Images Image:1880 census Skinner.jpg|1880 US census in Deerpark, New York Image:Skinner-Algie 1890 marriage.gif|1890 marriage in Manhattan Image:1895 census Skinner-Algernon.jpg|1895 New Jersey census in Jersey City, New Jersey Image:1900 census Skinner.jpg|1900 US census in Jersey City, New Jersey Image:1930 census Skinner-Algernon.jpg|1930 US census in Jersey City, New Jersey Image:Skinner-Algernon 02.gif|1932 July 10 with Algernon E. Skinner (1867-c1938) and Ralph Herman Freudenberg I (1931-1992) Image:McDowell Freudenberg Westbrookville 098a.gif|1920-1930 circa Image:Skinner-Algernon 1927December22.gif|1927 Christmas in Middletown Image:Ralph Herman Freudenberg I (1931-1992); Algernon E. Skinner (1867-1943); and Richard Charles Freudenberg II (1932-2006) circa 1933.jpg|1933 Image:Conklin Skinner 04.jpg|1938 with Nora Belle Piatt (1873-1955) and Algernon Skinner (1867-1943) in Jersey City, New Jersey References Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Erie Railroad employees